Updates
Overview Space Agency was released way back in October 2012, and it has grown and changed over the years. Periodically, new versions of the game are released. In these updates, the changes, new items, and activities are made public for game users to utilize. Some updates are minor (only addressing a minor game glitch), while other updates are major, and have new rockets, new missions and/or new features. Not everyone is thrilled with updates, but Andy (the game's creator) tries to add something for ALL players, both beginner and experienced alike. Below is a rather detailed synopsis of the different versions/updates that have been released. It shows the growth and development of the game that we all love to play. Coming soon! > Space Shuttle enhancements (launchable) ~ Twitter: Nooleus' tweet > Astronauts ~ Twitter: Nooleus' tweet Version 1.9.5 - September 29th, 2018 > Added iCloud Backup/Restore. > Added Google Play Backup/Restore. Version 1.9.1 - July 28th, 2018 > Bug fix: Google Play states, "Fixed a crash bug when sharing sandboxes". Version 1.9.0 - Jul 21st, 2018 > Two new missions > New Parts *Ion Drive *Ion Drive Linkable *Ariane 6 1st Stage *Ariane 6 Boosters *PSLV 1st Stage *PSLV Boosters *PSLV Connector *PSLV Fairing > New Quick Play Mission - First Stage Landing > Draco Trunk items are now accessible > New delete option in the sandbox selector screen > Made the quindar beeps slightly quieter > Tweaks to missions 14, 16 and 18 to make them easier to complete. > Removed obsolete social media buttons Version 1.8.9 (Android) - Jan 17th, 2018 > Bug Fixes (Google Play states "fixed some stability issues") Version 1.8.7 (Android) - Jan 15th, 2018 > Bug fixes Version 1.8.6 (Android) - Jan 10th, 2018 > Bug fixes Version 1.8.5 (Android) - Jan 8th, 2018 > Bug fixes Version 1.8.4 (iOS) - Jan 7th, 2018 > A new mission > Bug fixes Version 1.8.3 (Android) - Jan 4th, 2018 > New Part * Sports Car > New Mission * Mission 35 - Launch Sports Car to RED > Bug fixes Version 1.8.1 (Android) - Dec 27th, 2017 > Bug fixes: * Fix to allow the Draco Crew Capsule to use its main engines while attached to the Draco Trunk. * Fix to not swap the Draco Crew and Cargo capsules during reentry. * Fix to ISAAC Module cargo placement. * Removed the ability on some phones to remove cargo from the Draco Trunk (Unverified) Version 1.8.0 - Dec 15th, 2017 > Two new missions * Mission 33 - Nuclear MSS * Mission 34 - ADS Upgrade (add Orion Capsule & ISAAC Module) > Two new Space Station parts * CSgt Nuclear Generator * ISAAC Module > Nooleus X Add-On * Draco Crew Capsule * Draco Cargo Capsule * Draco Trunk Module * Draco Fairing * Eagle 8 Second Stage * Eagle 8 Connector * Eagle 8 Reusable First Stage > Bug fixes Version 1.7.1 (iOS) - Oct 25th, 2017 > Fix for the camera crash bug Version 1.7.0 - Oct 20th, 2017 > 2 New missions! > LP1 reusable first stage > Large communications satellite > Bug fixes Version 1.6.1 - June 30th, 2017 > Bug fixes. Version 1.6.0 - June 16th, 2017 > New parts! * Airlock * Stand-Alone Laboratory * Corridor * Medical Bay Version 1.5.2 - May 30th, 2017 > Fix for the Quick Launch in-app-purchases being unavailable. Version 1.5.2 - May 9th,2017 > Bug fixes. Version 1.5.0 - Apr 27th, 2017 > Quick Launch. > Updated Space Launch System (SLS) parts. > Bug fixes and enhancements. Version 1.4.6 - Nov 8th, 2016 > Fixed the 'unable to undock' bug. > Fixed a nasty crash bug in the sandbox loader. > Other minor bug fixes. Version 1.4.4 - July 24th, 2015 > No more fault Solar Panels in the Sandbox - everyone really hated that feature - sorry. > Undock modules only when the airlocks are closed - allows for selective undocking. > Now able to fully dock together modules that are arranged in a square configuration. Version 1.4.2 - Mar 13th, 2015 > Bug fixes. Version 1.4.0 - Feb 28th, 2015 > New missions. > New parts. > New sandbox. > Multiple sandbox. > Object browser - Jump straight to anything you've launched. Version 1.3.2 - Oct 20th, 2013 > Bug fixes and minor tweaks. Version 1.3.1 - Aug 6th, 2013 Bug fixes for: > Mission 1 wasn't unlocked if any training missions had been skipped. > Mission 10 couldn't refuel a completely empty telescope. > Mission 20 missing ADS Core module. Version 1.3.0 - Aug. 1st, 2013 > Lots of new station parts. > Bug-fixes. Version 1.2.1 - Apr.13th, 2013 > Big-fixes. > Demo / Skip / Complete In-App Purchases IAP added to all the missions. Version 1.2.0 - Apr. 1st, 2013 > 5 new missions coming soon.. > 19 new vehicle parts. > Free mission save. > iCloud sync between devices. > User programmable Navigational Computer [NaviComp]. Version 1.1.1 - Dec. 1st, 2012 > Bug fixes. > Minor tweaks. Version 1.1.0 - Oct. 23rd, 2012 > Space Agency is released! Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Lists